typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ma Pháp
, còn được gọi là Ma Pháp Chân Chính (True Magic) hoặc Phép Phù Thủy (Sorcery) trong một số bản dịch khác, là những điều Thần Bí cao cấp nhất, vượt xa Ma Thuật và tất cả khoa học cùng thời. Nó bao gồm những hiện tượng mà khoa học dù tốn bao nhiêu tiền bạc hoặc công sức cũng không thể thực hiện được. Chính vì thế, một thứ dù khó khăn đến đâu nhưng nếu vẫn có thể được thực hiện bằng khoa học thì sẽ không được xem là ma pháp. Ma pháp được xem là thành quả to lớn nhất của một pháp sư, và chỉ những ai đã tìm được Vòng Xoáy Căn Nguyên mới có thể đạt đến cảnh giới đó. Ma pháp khác biệt với ma thuật ở việc nó tạo nên những hiện tượng được xem là bất khả thi. Khi sử dụng ma thuật để tạo một ngọn lửa thì điều đó vẫn nằm trong giới hạn của khoa học vì một tia sét cũng có thể mang lại kết quả tương tự. Những khái niệm như điều khiển thời gian, dịch chuyển tức thời, bẻ cong không gian, hay hồi sinh người chết mới được xem là những phép màu chỉ có thể được thực hiện bởi ma pháp. Lĩnh Ngộ Chỉ những ai đã tìm được Căn Nguyên mà không bị nó hấp thụ khỏi Thế Giới thì mới có thể đạt đến cảnh giới Ma Pháp. Hơn nữa, người có được Ma Pháp phải là người đầu tiên đi qua con đường đặc biệt dẫn đến Căn Nguyên; cho dù cũng sử dụng lý thuyết và phương pháp giống hệt để đi vào đường dẫn ấy nhưng những người đến sau lại không thể giành được Ma Pháp.Mahoutsukai no Yoru - "Như đã nói, cho dù tìm được Căn Nguyên bằng lý thuyết và phương pháp giống hệt, nhưng nếu ta không phải là người đến đầu tiên thì vẫn sẽ không giành được Ma Pháp." Tuy vậy, Ma Pháp vẫn có thể được truyền thừa cho người trong dòng họ. Trong khi Đệ Nhất và Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp là thành quả của việc mở ra được Cánh Cổng của Akasha - con đường dẫn đến Căn Nguyên - thì Đệ Nhị, Đệ Tam, và Đệ Tứ Ma Pháp lại được tạo ra như một cách thức để đến đó. Vì vậy nên người ta xếp Đệ Nhất và Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp đứng trên những Ma Pháp còn lại. Riêng trường hợp của Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp, đường dẫn của nó được ông nội của Aozaki Aoko khám phá ra nhưng không tiến vào, và Thần Bí của nó được truyền cho cô khi cô vừa tiếp cận Căn Nguyên thì lập tức rút về. Tính đến nay thì lãnh địa của nhà Aozaki ở Nhật Bản là nơi duy nhất có thể lưu giữ Ma Pháp này, nhưng điều đó không còn ý nghĩa sau khi cô thừa hưởng nó. Nếu như ma thuật là tri thức của nhân loại và thế giới thì ma pháp là một khái niệm vượt xa cả hai. Ma thuật chú trọng vào việc nghiên cứu lịch sử, thành quả của nhân loại và tuần hoàn sự sống của hành tinh trong khi ma pháp lại được xem như thiên ý của thần thánh. Do đó, đối với cả nhân loại lẫn hành tinh, ma pháp được xem như một tội ác và việc cố gắng tìm đến Căn Nguyên sẽ bị xét xử bởi các Ức Chỉ Lực. Những người mới đạt được Ma Pháp có thể bị giết chết bởi một "cái bóng màu đỏ". Cách đây hai thập kỷ, ngay trước khi Thời Đại Thần Thánh kết thúc, ma thuật đã không hề thua kém ma pháp về mặt hiệu quả, khiến cho cả hai gần như là một và những pháp sư khi đó đều được xem như các phù thủy. Thế nhưng, những tiến bộ của khoa học đã khiến cho sự khác biệt giữa hai khái niệm đó ngày một lớn. Khi mà hầu hết mọi thứ đều trở nên khả thi thì khái niệm ma pháp cũng biến mất dần theo thời gian. Mặc dù ma pháp được sử dụng rất rộng rãi vào thuở sơ khai, số người sử dụng ma pháp lại tỉ lệ nghịch với sự phát triển của nền văn minh nhân loại. Cho đến hiện nay, chỉ còn bốn trong số năm ma pháp được Hiệp Hội Pháp Sư công nhận là vẫn còn được sử dụng. Nếu một thứ vốn chỉ có thể được thực hiện bởi ma pháp trở nên khả thi nhờ sự tiến bộ của khoa học hoặc ma thuật thì ma pháp đó cũng sẽ bị hạ bậc và trở thành một ma thuật. Đó là lý do chính khiến ma pháp dần biến mất khỏi thế giới. Dù vậy, tất cả pháp sư đều cố gắng để đạt được ma pháp, và kể cả khi họ không thành công thì hậu duệ của họ sẽ kế thừa những thành quả của người đi trước và tiếp tục công việc. Chỉ cần các pháp sư còn tồn tại thì vẫn có khả năng ma pháp mới được ra đời hoặc ma pháp đã mất được tái khám phá. Chính vì thế mà ta có thể nói rằng bản thân ma pháp sẽ mãi mãi trường tồn. Các Loại Ma Pháp Những người sử dụng ma pháp được gọi là . Ngoài việc sở hữu phép thần bí của riêng mình, các phù thủy cũng nghiên cứu ma thuật như những pháp sư. Đệ Nhị Ma Pháp Sư Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg có trình độ sử dụng ma thuật cao đến mức được Hiệp Hội trao cho danh hiệu Ma Đạo Nguyên Soái, trong khi trình độ của Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp Sư Aozaki Aoko lại đứng sau các giảng viên của Tháp Đồng Hồ. Tuy ma pháp được xem là một khả năng độc nhất vô nhị của phù thủy, nếu so về phương diện ma thuật, một số pháp sư vẫn có thể vượt trội hơn họ. Điển hình như pháp sư Barthomeloi Lorelei và Tử Tông Caubac Alcatraz đều có thể tạo nên ma thuật ở một mức độ không kém gì ma pháp. Vì ma pháp có năng lực rất kinh khủng nên ngay cả khi so với những Tử Tông, các phù thủy vẫn không khác gì một con quái vật. Sự kiện Phù thủy Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg đã từng đánh bại Vua của loài Ma Cà Rồng, Mặt Trăng Đỏ, đã cho thấy sức mạnh khủng kiếp của ma pháp và Bạch Công Chúa Arcueid Brunestud cũng tránh đối đầu với Phù Thủy Aozaki Aoko. Có thể nói các phù thủy cũng là kẻ thù của chính bản thân hành tinh, vì họ có tâm trí bền bỉ hơn người thường và sở hữu một sức mạnh có thể thay đổi cả thế giới. Tính siêu việt và độc nhất vô nhị của ma pháp có thể dễ dàng bù đắp cho sự thiếu kinh nghiệm trong ma thuật của người sử dụng. Trong thực chiến, dù chênh lệch sức mạnh có lớn đến đâu, người dùng ma pháp vẫn có thể đánh bại mọi ma thuật. Việc truyền thụ ma pháp cũng tương tự như việc kế thừa một con đường, mà đích đến của nó là Cánh Cổng Akasha. Khi một phù thủy chết đi không có nghĩa là dấu chấm hết cho một ma pháp. Nó vẫn còn đó và sẽ được truyền cho người kế thừa tiếp theo của họ. Ma pháp chỉ chết khi nó có thể được thực hiện bằng những cách thức thông thường. Người sử dụng Đệ Nhất Ma Pháp đã qua đời từ lâu. Trong số bốn người còn sống, hai người đã mất tích, hai người còn lại thì một người chu du khắp nơi , một người đang ở trong một căn phòng giữa các dòng thời gian khiến việc tiếp cận gần như bất khả thi. Nhưng tùy thuộc vào cách nhìn nhận, người ta vẫn có thể cho rằng có năm Phù Thủy; một người đã chết được xem là có hay không còn tồn tại, hoặc người đó vẫn "sống" theo một phương diện nào đó, miễn là còn các dấu vết chứng tỏ sự tồn tại của người đó. Trong số những người sống ở thời kỳ hưng thịnh của Ma Pháp, Merlin được xem là Phù Thủy, trong khi Caster thì không. Ma Thuật của Caster chỉ ở mức tiệm cận lĩnh vực Ma Pháp; cô không thể thực hiện Ma Pháp ở thời hiện đại, bởi thời đại này không có nhiều Ma Pháp như thời của cô mà chỉ còn có năm. Dù vậy, Caster vẫn vượt trội hơn các pháp sư thời hiện đại, gồm cả một số phù thủy, nên có thể xem cô là một "một ma thuật sư gần đến ngưỡng trở thành phù thủy". Trong Notes, tương lai có thể của thế giới Fate và Tsukihime, Sáu Chị Em mỗi người đều sở hữu Ma Pháp. Đệ Nhất Ma Pháp * Tên gọi: Không rõ * Khả năng: Một trong những Ma Pháp lâu đời nhất. Chi tiết về nó vẫn chưa được tiết lộ. Mặc dù khả năng của Đệ Nhất vẫn chưa được giải thích, song, nó có liên quan đến thứ được gọi là Khối Ether , hay còn được biết đến như "Vật Chất Hoá Hư Không". * Người sử dụng: Không rõ - Đã chết. Ma Pháp về cơ bản vẫn có khả năng được truyền thừa lại cho thế hệ sau kể cả khi người sử dụng nó không còn, nên Đệ Nhất Ma Pháp được cho rằng vẫn còn tồn tại mặc dù chủ nhân của nó đã qua đời từ rất lâu về trước. Gia tộc Barthomeloi, vì một lý do nào đó đặc biệt tôn trọng người sử dụng Đệ Nhất, người được biết đến rằng được sinh ra vào đêm trước khi Công Nguyên bắt đầu. Đệ Nhị Ma Pháp * Tên gọi: Zelretch, Kaleidoscope: Kính Vạn Hoa. * Khả năng: * Người sử dụng: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg Đệ Tam Ma Pháp * Tên gọi: Heaven's Feel, . * Khả năng: Thực thể hoá Linh Hồn. * Người sử dụng: Không rõ - Biến mất cách đây 1000 năm Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern (Không hiệu quả) Đệ Tứ Ma Pháp * Tên gọi: Không rõ * Khả năng: Cũng tương tự Đệ Nhất Ma Pháp, khả năng của Đệ Tứ Ma Pháp vẫn chưa được tiết lộ. * Người sử dụng: Không rõ. Ngay cả với những ma thuật sư hiện đại, tên của người sử dụng Đệ Tứ vẫn là một ẩn số. Nhưng mỗi khi nói về Đệ Tứ Ma Pháp, họ luôn nói rằng "thứ đó thật sự có tồn tại", và đồng ý rằng nó sẽ tiếp tục tồn tại. Đệ Ngũ Ma Pháp * Tên gọi: * Khả năng: Khả năng thực sự của nó vẫn chưa rõ ràng, nhưng nó cho phép người sử dụng có thể mà chính xác hơn là có thể thao túng thời gian. Aozaki Touko cho rằng Đệ Ngũ có thể làm được nhiều hơn như thế, bởi "Di chuyển giữa các dòng thời gian" cũng có thể được thực hiện bởi Đệ Nhị Ma Pháp, nhưng cô cũng không muốn phải đào sâu hơn vào vấn đề này. Khái niệm về nó dường như xoay quanh sự tàn phá và huỷ diệt. * Người sử dụng: Aozaki Aoko. Trên thực tế, nó được phát hiện bởi ông của cô - cựu tộc trưởng tộc Aozaki. Ông đã phát hiện và mở ra được con đường dẫn tới Căn Nguyên, và Aoko là người bước trên con đường đó. Sau khi chạm tới Căn nguyên (và rồi ngay lập tức rút ngay về), Aoko đã sở hữu Ma pháp này. Giả thuyết về Đệ Lục Ma Pháp và hơn nữa chỉ tồn tại trong giả thuyết chứ chưa hề xuất hiện trên thế giới ngày nay, thậm chí có người nói rằng sẽ không còn Ma Pháp nào xuất hiện nữa. Dù vậy, Đệ Lục Ma Pháp và nhiều Ma Pháp nữa vẫn có khả năng được tạo ra, chỉ là xác xuất cho việc đó giống như mò kim đáy bể. Sự tồn tại của phù thủy chứng tỏ rằng điều đó không phải là không thể xảy ra, chính vì thế mà các pháp sư tiếp tục nghiên cứu và trau dồi ma thuật của mình, hy vọng vào một ngày mà họ có thể biến điều không tưởng thành sự thật. Năm Ma Pháp hiện đang tồn tại chính là "nhiệm vụ cuối cùng" của nhân loại, và cũng là những điều không tưởng cuối cùng mà họ phải đối mặt.Mahoutsukai no Yoru - "Oh, if only the first person can become a Magician, how many Magicians are there?" "There were 5. In the end, the final tasks that humanity will face will number 5; this is what the very first..." Trong Melty Blood Actress Again, Archetype: Earth đã đề cập đến sự tồn tại của Đệ Lục Ma Pháp, rằng cho dù tương lai đi theo hướng mà "người đó" kể ra nhưng có một khoảng nhỏ ở cuối để ai đó trong tương lai có thể thêm vào câu cuối cùng Kokutou Mikiya suy luận rằng Ma Pháp chưa được biết đến phải là một Ma Pháp đem lại hạnh phúc cho tất cả mọi người. Trong Melty Blood, Đêm Wallachia đối đầu với Đệ Lục Pháp, còn trong Melty Blood Back Alley Alliance Nightmare, ông ta đối đầu với Đệ Tam Ma Pháp. Cho đến hiện tại, vẫn chưa xác định được sự thay đổi này có xây dựng tại toàn bộ kết cấu hay chỉ là sự khác biệt giữa các Thế Giới Song Song, cũng như liệu "Đệ Lục Pháp" này có liên quan gì đến Ma Pháp hay không. Sáu Chị Em sở hữu Ma Pháp, nhưng không rõ những Ma Pháp này giống như của các Phù Thủy hiện tại hay hoàn toàn là Ma Pháp mới. Tác động tương tự Tuy đã xác định số lượng Ma Pháp là năm, nhưng con số đó không bao gồm những tác động tương tự với Ma Pháp. Ví dụ: những Lễ Khí như Bảo Thạch Kiếm và Rương Báu của Zelretch, những sinh vật được hình thành thông qua Ma Pháp, hoặc những thứ không có hình dạng xác định mà chỉ tồn tại trong chuyển động như Tsubame Gaeshi của Assassin, một ứng dụng có phần tương tự với Đệ Nhị Ma Pháp. Một số Ma Thuật có thể bắt chước phần nào tác dụng của Ma Pháp. Điển hình như Cưỡng Chế Thời Gian Thực, Dịch Chuyển Không Gian bằng Lệnh Chú, Ma Thuật của Caster và phép bẻ cong không gian của Araya Souren. Cố Hữu Kết Giới được xem là kỹ năng gần đạt đến ngưỡng màu nhiệm của Ma Pháp. Hiện tại, hiếm pháp sư nào có khả năng thực hiện được những Ma Thuật cao cấp có thể thay đổi Thế Giới. Bảo Khí Avalon và các Huyễn Tưởng Chủng cấp bậc Huyễn Thú Nghìn Năm và Thần Thú có thể sánh ngang với Ma Pháp về mặt Thần Bí. Avalon có khả năng phòng thủ tuyệt đối trước cả năm Ma Pháp nên bản thân nó cũng có thể được xem là Ma Pháp. Huyễn Tưởng Chủng chỉ nhờ vào sự tồn tại của bản thân mà được xem như hóa thân của Thần Bí, nên chúng vượt trên Ma Thuật thông thường, thậm chí những con có tuổi thọ cao còn được xem là Ma Pháp, và ngay đến cơ hội được thấy chúng cũng là một phép màu. Tham khảo en:Magic it:Vera magia Thể_loại:Ma Thuật